The present invention relates to tops for flatbeds of trailers or motorized vehicles, and more particularly to an aerodynamic, lightweight, flexible material top for enclosing a flatbed.
Flatbeds are common in vehicles. Generally the flatbed of a trailer or motorized vehicle includes a horizontal surface without walls or ceiling. The advantage to flatbeds is that they permit the transport of any of a variety of structures or devices without concern for adequate side or vertical space because walls and ceiling are generally nonexistent on a flatbed.
Another significant advantage of flatbeds is they are relatively lightweight with the absence of a ceiling and sidewalls and are commonly made of heavy, rigid structures. Furthermore, with the absence of sidewalls and ceilings, flatbeds are relatively economical to purchase and more economical to transport without the significant and weighty sidewalls and ceiling.
There is a need for an aerodynamic, lightweight trailer top for enclosing a flatbed of a trailer or motorized vehicle. Such a top should be economical to manufacture and provide easy access to the flatbed.